Conventional candle holders allow burning candles to bend to one side or fall. Also a large quantity of heat is transmitted to the base of the candle holder as the candle burns down. These occurrences can mar the supporting surface of the candle holder and even cause a house fire.
Even candle holders that include reflectors that surround the candle can be a fire hazard. Heat can crack the glass or other material forming the reflector, thereby allowing the molten wax and burning wick to fall to the supporting surface.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved safety device for burning candles.